


We're so NOT ready for babysitting

by Jaywalker



Series: We're so NOT ready for... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Oblivious Stiles, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywalker/pseuds/Jaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wollte doch nur ein heißes Candle-Light-Dinner für zwei... Was kann da schon schief gehen? Noch dazu, wenn plötzlich ein ganz besonderer Überraschungsgast in Form eines kleinen Soßenmonsters daran teilnimmt und Derek plötzlich Gefahr läuft von einem Kleinkind ausgebootet zu werden... // Teil des "We're so NOT ready" Universums, kann aber ohne Probleme als eigenständige FF gelesen werden // Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Von einer unerwarteten Wendung und hochqualifizierten Küchenfeen...

** Kapitel 1: Von einer unerwarteten Wendung und hochqualifizierten Küchenfeen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  


 

„Alter?! Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“  
Stiles starrte ungläubig seinen besten Freund und Alpha an, wobei sein Mund etwas offen stand und ihn wie einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen aussehen ließ.  
„Komm schon... Nur dieses eine Mal... und nur für eine Nacht... Bitte!“  
Und da waren sie...  
Wenn Scott McCall eine Geheimwaffe hatte, dann waren es diese verdammten, großen Hundeaugen, mit denen er Stiles gerade anblinzelte.  
Und dann hatte er auch noch seine kleine Tochter auf dem Arm, die genau dieselben Hundeaugen wie er besaß und mit ihren zwei Jahren leider auch schon wusste, wie sie diese Geheimwaffe, die ihr Vater ihr vererbt hatte, optimal einsetzen konnte.  
Stiles hätte sich am liebsten in einem Loch im Erdboden versteckt nur um diesen Hundeaugen entkommen zu können. Leider war kein Loch in nächster Nähe und eine Flucht somit vollkommen ausgeschlossen, weshalb er sich schließlich kampflos geschlagen geben musste...  
  
„Oh mein Gott?! Ihr bringt mich irgendwann noch ins Grab!“  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen fuhr sich Stiles mit der Hand über das Gesicht, ehe er auch schon plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen in die Arme gedrückt bekam.  
Scott stellte eine große Umhängetasche neben Stiles auf den Boden und strahlte seinen Freund schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  
„Du hast was gut bei mir!“  
„Na das will ich aber auch hoffen!“, murmelte Stiles und war sich sicher, dass der Werwolf ihn verstanden hatte.  
Scott verdrehte nur die Augen, während er leise „Ja ja“ vor sich hin brummelte und seiner Tochter einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange gab, was dafür sorgte, dass sie verzückt kicherte.  
„Suki... Ich kann dich doch bei Onkel Stiles lassen, ohne dass du Ärger machen wirst, oder? Wir wollen ihm doch zeigen, was für ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen du bist!“  
Tsukiko blinzelte einmal, ganz so als würde sie haarscharf überlegen müssen, bevor sie schlussendlich überschwänglich nickte.  
„Daddy kommt dich morgen Mittag wieder abholen, okay?“  
Wieder ein Nicken, weshalb Scott ihr nochmals auf die Wange küsste.  
Zwar war er froh darüber endlich mal nach nunmehr zwei Jahren wieder eine romantische Nacht ganz alleine mit Kira verbringen zu können, andererseits konnte er sich gar nicht wirklich von Tsukiko trennen...  
  
„Scott... ich weiß echt nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist... Ich meine...“  
Stiles sah unschlüssig auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen, die wahrscheinlich gar nicht genau verstand, dass ihr Vater sie gerade bei Stiles alleine ließ... und das auch noch über Nacht!  
„... war Suki überhaupt schon mal ganz alleine über Nacht weg? Ich weiß nicht, ob-“  
„Ach... Das klappt schon!“  
Scott winkte mit seiner Hand ab, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, da er innerlich selbst nicht ganz so sicher war, ob das eine gute Idee war.  
Aber was blieb ihm schon für eine andere Option?  
Er hatte nun schon vor Wochen eine der begehrten Reservierungen für das beliebteste Restaurant in San Francisco ergattern können und das Hotel, das er für eine Nacht gebucht hatte, war genau das Hotel, von dem Kira schon immer so geschwärmt hatte.  
Außerdem war das ihr Hochzeitstag, den sie letztes Jahr gar nicht so richtig gefeiert hatten...  
Das würde ja wohl die Überraschung schlechthin werden!  
Leider gab es momentan nur ein Problem...  
Der verdammte Babysitter war einfach so in letzter Minute abgesprungen!  
Stiles war somit Scotts einzige Hoffnung auf Ersatz gewesen, da seine Mutter eine Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus vor sich hatte, die sie nicht verschieben konnte und Kiras Eltern gerade in Japan waren...  
  
„Also gut...“, murmelte Stiles schließlich ergeben und verfluchte sich gerade innerlich dafür.  
Auf was ließ er sich da nur wieder ein?  
Das konnte doch nur schief gehen!  
Aber er konnte Scott einfach nichts abschlagen und... er wusste wie sehr er sich auf den kleinen Ausflug mit Kira gefreut hatte, da er schon seit Wochen kein anderes Thema mehr gekannt hatte.  
Dass dieser Traum nun durch ein bescheuertes 'Nein' seitens Stiles zerstört werden könnte...  Das brachte er einfach nicht übers Herz!  
Alleine schon Scotts Strahlen war doch wohl Belohnung genug...  
  
Nachdem Stiles noch eine ganze Bandbreite an Anweisungen bekommen hatte, angefangen von Sukis Bettgehzeiten bis hin zu den Mahlzeiten, die Stiles ihr geben sollte, hatte sich der Alpha Werwolf auch schon mit einem letzten Grinsen verabschiedet.  
Tsukiko winkte ihrem Vater erst noch überschwänglich hinterher, bis sie zu begreifen schien, dass er sich tatsächlich gerade von ihr verabschiedet hatte und nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minute zurück kommen würde.  
Mit großen Augen starrte sie Stiles an, der mindestens genauso überrumpelt zurück starrte.  
So hatte er sich seinen Abend wirklich nicht vorgestellt.  
  
„Daddy... weg?“, fragte Suki ihn mit bebender Unterlippe und Stiles rutschte das Herz in die Hose.  
„Ja Süße... Aber Daddy kommt ganz bald wieder und solange... werden wir zwei zusammen Spaß haben und wir-“  
Suki war darüber wohl weniger begeistert, da sie sich in Stiles Armen plötzlich hin und her wand und versuchte wieder den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu erreichen.  
„Nein! Wo geht Daddy hin?“  
„Daddy hat eine ganz tolle Überraschung für Mummy, und du-“  
„Will auch! Will auch!“  
Tsukiko stemmte sich gegen Stiles Arme und er hatte wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun das kleine Mädchen festzuhalten.  
Wieso war sie mit ihren zwei Jahren nur schon so verdammt stark?  
  
„Warte, Suki... Daddy hat dich stattdessen hierher gebracht, weil... weil ich ganz, ganz dringend deine Hilfe brauche... Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung!“  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis sich das Mädchen beruhigt hatte und stattdessen misstrauisch unter ihren dichten Wimpern hervor Stiles beäugte.  
So ganz traute sie dem Braten noch nicht...  
„Nur du kannst mir helfen, Prinzessin! Willst du mich denn echt einfach so hängen lassen?“  
Sukis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während sie sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte und ihr Blick zwischen Stiles braunen Augen hin und her huschte.  
Scheinbar war die Verzweiflung, die Stiles gerade verspürte, so greifbar, dass sogar Suki sie verspüren konnte. Mit Leichtigkeit hielt er dem kritischen Blick des Mädchens stand und sie gab schließlich ein übertriebenes Seufzen von sich.  
„'kay... Was für Hilfe?“, nuschelte sie undeutlich.  
Stiles konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er der Haustüre einen Schubser mit dem Fuß gab, so dass sie laut ins Schloss fiel und er sich die Umhängetasche mit seiner freien Hand krallen konnte.  
Gemeinsam mit Suki ging er den Gang entlang bis zu der großen Wohnküche.  
  
„Ich bin eigentlich gerade dabei ein perfektes Dinner zu zaubern, aber... mir fehlt noch meine ganz persönliche Küchenfee, die mir hilft...“  
Stiles setzte Suki auf der Küchentheke ab und das Mädchen ließ sofort ihre Füße hin und her baumeln, während sie den jungen Mann dabei beobachtete, wie er auf einige Töpfe und Pfannen deutete.  
„Ohne Küchenfee will es einfach nicht so richtig funktionieren! Deine Mum hat mir aber erzählt, dass du eine voll ausgebildete und hochqualifizierte Küchenfee bist! Also genau diejenige, die mir für ein erfolgreiches Dinner fehlt!“  
Suki blinzelte nur verwirrt.  
„Hoch...qual...izie...feriert?“, fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, schaffte es aber nicht das Wort richtig auszusprechen.  
„Das heißt, dass du die Beste für den Job bist!“, erklärte Stiles mit einem Grinsen, und zog währenddessen hastig einen der Töpfe vom Herd nur um dann mit einem Löffel umzurühren, da Scott mit seinem Überraschungsbesuch beinahe dafür gesorgt hätte, dass ihm die leckere Vorspeise anbrannte.  
„Die Beste!“  
Das schien dem kleinen Mädchen schon besser zu gefallen, da sie Stiles anstrahlte und vergnügt in die Hände klatschte.  
  
„Also... oh große und mächtige Küchenfee... Hilfst du mir jetzt dieses armselige Dinner für zwei...“, Stiles biss sich auf die Unterlippe und korrigierte sich schnell, „... ich meine natürlich jetzt Dinner für drei in ein grandioses und total abgefahrenes Dinner zu verwandeln?“  
Auffordernd hielt Stiles dem Mädchen seine rechte Handfläche entgegen, so dass sie mit einem High Five einschlagen konnte. Quietschend klatschte Suki mit beiden Händen gegen Stiles größere Handfläche und wäre beinahe von der Küchentheke gepurzelt, wenn Stiles nicht rechtzeitig seine Arme um sie geschlungen hätte.  
  
Tja...   
Das wars dann wohl mit dem ersehnten Dinner für zwei, das eigentlich mit einem heißen Nachtisch für zwei hätte enden sollen... Und Stiles hatte bestimmt nicht heiße Himbeeren mit Vanillesoße im Sinn gehabt, sondern eher... viel nackte Haut mit Vanillesoße...  
Stattdessen würde das jetzt wohl mit Kindergeschrei und einer schlaflosen Nacht der ganz anderen Art enden...  
  
Sein heißes Date für heute Abend würde ihm für diese unerwartete Wendung höchstwahrscheinlich die Kehle heraus reißen... Mit seinen Zähnen!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	2. Von zwei sturen Dickköpfen und der Aktion 'Umwerben'...

** Kapitel 2: Von zwei sturen Dickköpfen und der Aktion 'Umwerben'... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

Derek war mal wieder überpünktlich...  
Kaum hatte Stiles einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr geworfen und entsetzt feststellen müssen, dass es schon kurz vor Fünf Uhr abends war, als es auch schon an der Haustüre läutete.  
Insgeheim musste Stiles schmunzeln...  
Früher wäre Derek einfach so wie ein psychopathischer Stalker durch eines der Fenster eingestiegen... Heute klingelte der Grummelwolf doch allen ernstes wie ein Normalsterblicher an der Türe.  
Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern konnten...  
  
Suki, die bis gerade eben noch erstaunlich fleißig bei der Zubereitung des Dinners geholfen hatte, saß nun neben Stiles auf dem Fußboden und wühlte in der Umhängetasche von Scott auf der Suche nach ihrem pinken Plastikteller und Becher – hallo... eine echte Küchenfee hatte ja wohl ihr ganz eigenes Geschirr mit dabei! Bei dem Läuten schreckte sie kurz zusammen, nur um dann mit einem lauten „Ich mach auf!“ auch schon aus der Wohnküche heraus zu sprinten.  
Erstaunlich flink für so kleine Füßchen und eine so wackelige Gangart! Stiles konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen.  
  
„Na, na... nicht so voreilig meine Süße!“  
Stiles holte Tsukiko im Hausflur wieder ein und hob sie einfach auf seine Arme, was dafür sorgte, dass das Mädchen ein leises Quengeln von sich gab.  
Erst als Stiles ihr versicherte, dass sie die Türe aufmachen durfte, war Suki wieder beruhigt.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen griff sie mit ihren kleinen Händchen nach dem Türgriff und zog mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit die Haustüre auf.  
Kaum erblickte das Mädchen den großen Werwolf, weiteten sich ihre Augen zu Suppentellern.  
Mit dem Besuch hatte die Kleine wohl nicht gerechnet – eher mit ihrem Daddy, der endlich zurück kam – und es war Derek anzusehen, dass er auch jemand anderen erwartete hatte.  
Die Gesichtszüge waren ihm vollkommen entgleist und er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig seine Verblüffung hinter seinem üblichen Pokerface zu verstecken.  
Stattdessen starrte er in die dunklen Augen von Tsukiko, die sich an Stiles Armen festklammerte und mindestens genauso überrumpelt aussah wie Derek.  
  
„Hey... Derek!“  
Stiles zog sowohl das 'Hey' als auch den Namen des Werwolfs unnötig in die Länge, was dafür sorgte, dass sich endlich Dereks Augenbrauen wieder zusammenzogen und er nicht mehr ganz so überrascht aussah, sondern wie sonst auch einfach nur grummelig... Und heute Abend hatte er sogar allen Grund dafür!  
„Stiles...?“  
Über Sukis Kopf hinweg starrte Derek erst den jüngeren Mann an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf das kleine Mädchen sinken ließ.  
„Suki...?!“  
„Ähm... Überraschung gelungen?“  
Stiles grinste schief, was Derek nur mit einem leisen Schnauben quittierte.  
„Überraschung? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“  
„Naja... Nein... Also... Eigentlich war das nicht so geplant, aber... irgendwie... du weißt ja wie das manchmal so ist, da... kommt es plötzlich... alles anders und...“, Stiles stammelte wirres Zeug vor sich hin, aus dem Derek einfach nicht schlau wurde.  
Am liebsten hätte er den jüngeren Mann einfach zum Schweigen gebracht, wobei er nicht wie früher zu einer gewalttätigen Methode gegriffen hätte, sondern viel eher zu einer lippenbetonten Methode.  
  
Tsukiko machte dem Werwolf jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie drängte sich näher an Stiles und schlang ihre Arme besitzergreifend um seinen Hals, was das wirre Gestammel auch sofort erfolgreich unterbrach.  
Und Derek sah plötzlich rot...  
Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne mit der eindeutigen Absicht dem kleinen Mädchen zu zeigen, zu wem Stiles ja wohl gehörte, nur um im letzten Moment irritiert inne zu halten.  
Okay...   
Stopp!   
Wo war dieser Drang, Stiles markieren zu wollen, denn so plötzlich hergekommen?  
Und vor allem...   
Es war ja wohl keine sonderlich gute Idee vor den Augen einer Zweijährigen wild herumzuknutschen, nur um seinen Besitzanspruch geltend zu machen!  
Bevor Derek also Stiles Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschließen konnte, änderte er in letzter Sekunde den Kurs und hauchte dem jüngeren Mann schließlich einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange. Das musste als Markierung erst einmal reichen!  
  
Den Schmollmund von Stiles, der eindeutig dem verpassten Begrüßungskuss hinterher trauerte, ignorierte der Werwolf gekonnt – Pah... selber Schuld, wenn Stiles sich zu ihrem Date ein Kleinkind als Überraschung mit einlud – was er jedoch nicht ignorieren konnte war der geringschätzige Blick, den Tsukiko ihm jetzt schenkte.  
Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie ein wenig unschlüssig war.  
Sie fand den großen, dunkelhaarigen Werwolf zwar wahnsinnig faszinierend, allerdings war es ja wohl ein absolutes No-Go, dass er Stiles so nahe kam.  
Ihre kleinen Arme schlangen sich deshalb etwas enger um Stiles Hals, ihr Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig, wobei sie Derek wirklich Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
Schlussendlich ließ sie sich zu einem lauten, trotzigen „Mein Onkel Iles!“ hinreißen, wobei sie Stiles Namen immer noch nicht richtig aussprechen konnte.  
Sie hatte jedoch drohend ihren Zeigefinger vor Dereks Gesicht gehalten, weshalb der Werwolf verdutzt blinzelte und Stiles ein amüsiertes Kichern nicht zurück halten konnte.  
Na... das konnte ja was werden...  
Da trafen zwei sture Dickköpfe aufeinander und Stiles wusste jetzt schon, dass das nur in einem Chaos enden konnte!  
  
Derek brauchte einen kurzen Moment um sich wieder zu fassen.  
Das war ja wohl... die Höhe!  
Nun gut... Dann mussten eben schwerere Geschütze aufgefahren werden... Wenn die Markierung alleine nicht ausreichte, dann folgte das Umwerben!  
Stiles starrte ungläubig auf den Blumenstrauß, den Derek hinter seinem Rücken hervorgezaubert hatte und der ihm jetzt plötzlich unter die Nase gehalten wurde.  
Er war hauptsächlich in gelb und orange gehalten. Die große Sonnenblume in der Mitte leuchtete ihm regelrecht entgegen und harmonierte perfekt mit den orangeroten Rosen.  
„Du... hast mir ernsthaft... Blumen mitgebracht?“, fragte Stiles entgeistert.  
Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war zum Greifen nah.  
Als Stiles keine Anstalten machte, die Blumen entgegen zu nehmen, zog Derek ein wenig die Schultern nach oben, was fast schon an eine Abwehrreaktion erinnerte und ließ den Blumenstrauß wieder nach unten sinken.  
Aktion 'Umwerben' abbrechen! Aktion sofort abbrechen!  
Das war der einzige Gedanke, den Derek gerade fassen konnte.  
  
Stiles hingegen verfluchte sich gerade dafür, dass er nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten hatte, aber konnte man ihm das wirklich verübeln?  
Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Derek sich einmal als kleiner Romantiker entpuppen würde.  
Nicht, dass Stiles etwas dagegen hatte!  
Sofort breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus, während er Tsukiko endlich auf den Boden absetzte, die deswegen nur verwirrt blinzelte.  
Stiles nahm dem Werwolf endlich die Blumen ab, bevor sich Derek doch noch dazu entschließen konnte den Strauß in die nächste Mülltonne zu stopfen.  
Stattdessen zog Stiles den älteren Mann am Kragen zu sich heran, so dass er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchen konnte.  
Zwar war das nur halb so gut wie ein Kuss auf die Lippen, aber trotzdem genoss Stiles das leichte Piksen und Kribbeln, das Dereks Bart auf seinen Lippen hinterließ.  
„Dankeschön!“, murmelte Stiles und nur weil er sich so nah zu Derek gelehnt hatte, konnte er genau erkennen, dass sich die Ohrenspitzen des Werwolfs ein wenig rot verfärbt hatten. Zwar versuchte Derek mit einem entnervten Schnauben seine Verlegenheit zu vertuschen, aber Stiles hatte ihn sowas von durchschaut!  
  
Tsukiko beobachtete mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen das ganze Schauspiel und entschloss sich dazu endlich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
Mit ihren kleinen Händen griff sie nach der dunklen Jeans von Stiles und zog einmal kräftig daran, was auch sofort dafür sorgte, dass sich die beiden älteren Männer voneinander trennten.  
Na also... Warum nicht gleich so?  
„Alles okay, Suki?“  
Stiles griff nach Tsukikos kleiner Patschehand und löste sanft den festen Griff, mit dem sie sich an seine Jeans klammerte.  
„Iles muss mitkommen!“  
Mit diesen Worten zog sie den jungen Mann hinter sich her, wobei die beiden einen etwas verdatterten Derek im Flur zurückließen.  
Erst nachdem Stiles nochmals aus der Küche hervorgelugt und dem Dunkelhaarigen einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, setzte sich Derek in Bewegung.  
Er würde sich bestimmt nicht von einem Kleinkind ausbooten lassen... oder?!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	3. Von einem gescheiterten Waffenstillstand und kleinen Soßenmonstern...

** Kapitel 3: Von einem gescheiterten Waffenstillstand und kleinen Soßenmonstern... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

In der Küche roch es erstaunlich gut.  
Als Derek eintrat fiel ihm als erstes der gedeckte Tisch ins Blickfeld. Die weiße Tischdecke, das Geschirr und die Kerzen, die in der Mitte standen, jedoch noch nicht angezündet waren.  
Nun gut...   
Derek war ja auch viel zu früh, aber er hatte es einfach nicht mehr zu Hause ausgehalten. Er hatte den schwarzen Camaro schlussendlich vor der Einfahrt von Stiles Nachbarn geparkt und wollte eigentlich noch ein wenig im Auto warten, um wenigstens keine ganze Stunde zu früh aufzutauchen.  
Als allerdings die alte Dame eine geraume Zeit über am großen Wohnzimmerfenster gekauert hatte und schließlich kurz davor war zum Telefon zu greifen um einen möglichen Massenmörder zu melden, der vor ihrer Einfahrt herumlungerte, hatte Derek nicht mehr länger warten können.  
Zum Glück war ein Blumenstrauß in den Augen der alten Dame alles andere als eine Mordwaffe gewesen und der vermeintliche Massenmörder kam auch nicht ihre eigene Auffahrt hinauf, sondern die ihres jungen Nachbarn zwei Häuser weiter, weshalb sie doch nicht die Polizei verständigte, sondern nur irgendetwas von 'die Jugend von heute' vor sich hin brabbelte...  
  
Dereks Blick wanderte schließlich über das Tischgedeck und das Geschirr auf dem Esstisch.  
Drei Teller...   
Natürlich drei Teller...  
Das brachte ihn auch zurück zu Tsukiko, die auf der Küchentheke saß und Stiles gebannt dabei zusah, wie er die Blumen in eine Vase steckte um sie schlussendlich zwischen die Kerzen und das Geschirr auf den Tisch zu stellen.  
„Du hättest mir wirklich keine Blumen mitbringen müssen...“  
Derek trat ein wenig näher an Stiles heran, weshalb sich der jüngere Mann umdrehte und ihm mit einem Schmunzeln entgegen sah.  
„Nachdem du mich zum Essen eingeladen hast, dachte ich das wäre das Mindeste...“  
In Dereks Ohren klang das wie eine Rechtfertigung und scheinbar hatte es auch Stiles so aufgefasst, da er nur die Augen verdrehte.  
„Mach dir nicht gleich ins Hemd... Ich freu mich darüber. Wirklich!“  
Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und legte dem größeren Werwolf die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Sanft streichelte er über den muskulösen Oberarm, der sich durch den dünnen Stoff des dunkelroten Hemds deutlich abzeichnete.  
„Ich hab noch nie von jemandem Blumen bekommen!“, raunte Stiles, während seine Finger über Dereks Unterarm glitten und sich schließlich ihre Hände ineinander verschlangen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mich nachher nochmal dafür revanchieren?“  
Derek räusperte sich leise.  
Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder war es in der Küche plötzlich um einige Grad wärmer geworden?  
Leider kam die kalte Dusche auch sofort in Form eines kleinen Mädchens.  
  
„Iles... Iles... Das blubbert lustig!“  
Sofort löste sich Stiles von dem Werwolf und warf einen Blick auf Suki, die gefährlich nah über den Töpfen und Pfannen hing und kurz davor stand auf den Herd zu kippen.  
„Was machst du denn da?“  
Hastig zog Stiles das Mädchen an den Schultern zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass die Kleine nicht ganz Unrecht mit ihrer Aussage hatte.  
Die Kürbissuppe war kurz davor überzukochen und schäumte schon bedrohlich.  
„Oh nein...“  
Es grenzte schier an ein Wunder, dass sich Stiles bei dem Versuch den heißen Topf von der Herdplatte zu ziehen nicht die Hand verbrannte.  
Zum Glück hatte er im letzten Moment noch nach dem Topflappen, der neben Suki lag, gegriffen.  
Derek beobachtete die Kübissuppen-Rettungsaktion skeptisch, wobei ihm das breite Grinsen von Tsukiko nicht entging.  
Zwar konnte es gar nicht möglich sein, dass das Mädchen dafür verantwortlich war, dass das Essen anbrannte, aber... so wie das aussah hatte sie trotzdem ihren Spaß dabei.  
Zumindest sah sie äußerst zufrieden aus, als ihr Stiles ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab, da sie seine Kürbissuppe bewacht und rechtzeitig Alarm geschlagen hatte.  
„Du bist wirklich meine kleine Küchenfee, Suki!“  
Über Stiles Schulter hinweg warf besagte Küchenfee Derek einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie ihm ein lautes '1 zu Null für mich, du Trottel' entgegen brüllte.  
  
Zum Glück holte Stiles ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken, da er ihn aufforderte doch schon mal am Tisch Platz zu nehmen.  
„Ich hol nur noch den Wein aus dem Keller und dann bin ich sofort wieder bei euch, okay?“  
Und schon wurde Tsukiko auch schon von der Küchentheke herunter gehoben, nur um in Dereks Arme verfrachtet zu werden.  
Kaum war Stiles aus der Küche verschwunden, herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen dem Mädchen und Derek.  
Suki beobachtete aus zusammengekniffenen Augen den großen Werwolf. Sie hatte ihre kleinen Hände gegen die breiten Schulter gestemmt, während Derek etwas unschlüssig neben dem Tisch stand.  
Schließlich gab er ein leises Seufzen von sich.  
  
„Okay... Bevor wir uns hier wirklich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen...“  
Sukis Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, ganz so als würde sie felsenfest davon ausgehen, dass das Ende des Satzes einfach nur vollkommener Schwachsinn sein konnte.  
Derek ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.  
Er hatte die Sprache der Augenbrauen schließlich perfektioniert!  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er seine eigenen dunklen, dichten Brauen finster zusammenzog.  
„... sollten wir etwas klar stellen! Ich will dir deinen Onkel Stiles bestimmt nicht weg nehmen.“  
Suki schnalzte einmal mit der Zunge.  
„Ich will nur-“  
„Nein!“  
Suki schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal... ich will doch nur-“  
„Nein!“  
„Suki... ich-“  
  
Leider musste sich Stiles genau diesen Moment aussuchen, um aus dem Keller zurück zu kommen.  
Tja das wars dann wohl...  
Der Versuch eines Waffenstillstands war hiermit gescheitert...  
Wie sollte das denn funktionieren, wenn der Grund des brodelnden Kriegs nun wieder mit im Raum war?  
„Ähm... störe ich gerade?“  
Stiles Blick wanderte irritiert zwischen Suki und Derek hin und her.  
JA, verdammt... Das hätte ihm der Werwolf am liebsten entgegen gebrüllt, aber er schüttelte nur zeitgleich mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf seinem Arm den Kopf.  
„Okay... Wenn ihr meint...“  
Stiles sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus, aber er schien die Sache erst einmal abzuhaken.   
Er machte sich stattdessen daran den Wein einzuschenken und schon einmal die Vorspeise in Form von der Kürbissuppe aufzutischen.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du wirklich so gut kochen kannst...“  
Derek war zugegeben ziemlich geplättet, als er nun schon den zweiten Gang serviert bekam, der der Vorspeise in nichts nachstand. Die Kürbissuppe hatte trotz dem kleinen Malheur von vorhin erstaunlich gut geschmeckt.  
Und das Hauptgericht, das Stiles da gerade servierte duftete verdammt nochmal himmlisch!  
Eigentlich hatte Derek gedacht, dass Stiles ihn ein wenig auf den Arm nehmen wollte, als er ihn vor einer Woche zu einem Candle-Light-Dinner bei sich eingeladen hatte.   
Mal ehrlich? Stiles und kochen?  
Eine sehr bizarre Vorstellung!  
Insgeheim hatte der Werwolf sogar damit gerechnet mit einem gelieferten Essen abgespeist zu werden, was nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre...  
Aber das hier?  
Das war wirklich eine Überraschung!  
  
Stiles plusterte ein wenig die Backen auf, während er zwei weitere Teller in seinen Händen balancierte und schließlich auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
„Du hast wirklich an meinem Können gezweifelt?“  
Mit einem leisen Schnauben ließ sich Stiles auf seinen Stuhl fallen und zog den Plastikteller von Tsukiko näher zu sich heran.   
Schließlich streckte ihm das Mädchen die Hände entgegen und wartete etwas ungeduldig, dass sie wieder auf Stiles Schoß durfte.  
Sie war zu klein für die Stühle und reichte nicht einmal annähernd an den Tisch herauf, weshalb sich Stiles gezwungen gesehen hatte, sie auf seinem Schoß sitzen zu lassen.  
Sehr zum Leidwesen von Derek!   
Am liebsten hätte er mit dem Mädchen Platz getauscht, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich verdammt komisch ausgesehen hätte.  
Als Suki vergnügt quietschte, da Stiles sie erneut auf seinen Schoß platzierte, hätte sich Derek selbst ohrfeigen können.  
Wieso war er nur so eifersüchtig auf ein kleines Mädchen?  
Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt nochmal!  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt... Ja!“, sagte Derek schließlich trocken und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein wenig schwankte, während er Suki und Stiles beobachtete.  
Der jüngere Mann schnappte daraufhin hörbar nach Luft, während er nach seiner Gabel griff und damit übertrieben herum fuchtelte.  
„Das ist aber nicht sehr nett!“  
Tsukiko schielte auf Stiles empörtes Gesicht und verzog daraufhin ihr eigenes Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Nachdem sie sich ihre pinke Plastikgabel geschnappt hatte, fuchtelte sie mindestens genauso dramatisch wie Stiles damit herum, ehe sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nicht nett!“, grummelte Suki, was bei ihr einfach nur goldig klang.  
„Pah... wenigstens bist du auf meiner Seite!“  
Stiles strich dem Mädchen liebevoll durch die Haare, was sofort dafür sorgte, dass ihre Grimasse sich zu einem fröhlichen Grinsen verzog und sie leise kicherte.  
Leider war sie so übereifrig in ihrer Freude, dass sie mit der Gabel zweimal kräftig in Stiles Teller schlug, so dass die dunkle Bratensoße gemischt mit dem Kartoffelbrei in alle Richtungen spritzte.  
Erschrocken zuckte Suki zusammen, da ein Schwall in ihrem Schoß gelandet war, jedoch war sie nicht die Einzige, die etwas abbekommen hatte.  
Stiles Gesicht und Hemd war nun gesprenkelt mit Soßenspritzern und seine Oberschenkel hatten auch ordentliche etwas abbekommen.  
  
„Oh nein... Suki!“  
Schnell griff er nach der Hand des Mädchens um sie daran zu hindern, eventuell nochmal für so eine Soßenflut zu sorgen.  
Aber es war zu spät...   
Der nächste Essensschwall hatte nur einem Ziel gegolten.  
Als Stiles Blick unweigerlich an Derek hängen blieb, traute er seinen Augen nicht.  
Der Werwolf war dem zweiten Soßenangriff nicht unbeschadet entgangen.  
Einige Spritzer hingen in seinem dunklen Bart und sogar Dereks Augenbrauen waren nicht verschont geblieben.  
„Oh Gott... Derek, das tut mir so leid...“, brabbelte Stiles vor sich hin. „Ich wollte nicht... also Suki wollte bestimmt nicht, dass du-“  
Pah von wegen...  
Das Mädchen kicherte bei dem Anblick des Werwolfs vergnügt, da ihm die Soße über die Wange lief, nur um sich in seinem Bart zu sammeln.  
  
Das schrie nach Rache...  
Leider war es eine vollkommene Kurzschlussreaktion.   
Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Derek, dass er ein erwachsener Werwolf war, bald auf seinen 30. Geburtstag zugehen würde und somit eigentlich mehr Vernunft hätte zeigen sollen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment war er einfach nur ein eifersüchtiger Werwolf, der Gefahr lief von einem Kleinkind vor seinem potentiellen Lebensgefährten lächerlich gemacht zu werden...  
Sein Körper handelte komplett ferngesteuert... wie auf Autopilot!  
Der Soßenklecks, der Tsukiko plötzlich mitten im Gesicht traf war ziemlich präzise, was Derek seinen Werwolfsreflexen zuzuschreiben hatte.  
Ihr Kichern erstarb sofort, da sie mit solch einem Angriff nicht gerechnet hätte.  
Ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet, ihr Mund stand weit offen und sie sah einfach nur fassungslos aus, genauso wie Stiles...  
  
„Was zum Henker... Derek?!“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der Werwolf was er da eigentlich gerade angestellt hatte.  
Eigentlich hätte er wohl vor Scham im Boden versinken müssen, aber...  
Tsukiko blinzelte nur ein paar mal und schon war ihr glockenhelles Lachen wieder in der Küche zu hören. Sie schien absolut gefallen daran gefunden zu haben und strahlte Derek regelrecht entgegen.  
„Nochmal...“, quietschte sie.  
Dereks Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und als er Stiles überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte er ein dunkles Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten.   
Suki und Stiles sahen einfach nur zum Schießen aus, wie sie von oben bis unten besudelt an dem fein gedeckten Tisch saßen.  
„Ihr solltet euch mal sehen!“  
Dereks Stimme klang so verdammt anders, da er immer wieder von einem leisen Glucksen unterbrochen wurde und der fröhliche Unterton, der mitschwang leider äußerst selten war.  
Deshalb konnte Stiles, auf die beiden Verrückten, die hier in seiner Wohnküche mit Soße und Kartoffelbrei durch die Gegend gespritzt hatten, einfach nicht böse sein.  
Stiles genoss stattdessen diesen Augenblick mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und sog den Anblick in sich auf wie ein trockener Schwamm!  
  
„Nur zu deiner Info, du Witzbold! Du siehst auch nicht gerade besser aus!“  
Und nun gesellte sich auch Stiles Lachen mit dazu, als er Dereks fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte, und sich der Werwolf schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen die Soße von der Wange wischte.  
„Nochmal, nochmal!“  
Tsukiko hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, immerhin hatten die beiden Männer ja wohl auch ihren Spaß, weshalb sie für ein erneutes Soßendilemma sorgen wollte.  
Leider machte ihr Stiles dieses Mal erfolgreich einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Mit Schwung stand er plötzlich zusammen mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf, sodass Suki erschrocken quietschte.  
„Nichts da, Prinzessin!“  
Stiles verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als ihm die warme Soße die Oberschenkel herunterlief und seine Jeans eine Nuance dunkler färbte.  
Igitt!  
Das fühlte sich wirklich verdammt ekelhaft an...  
  
Tsukiko verzog ihren Mund zu einer Schnute.  
„Warum?!“, nuschelte sie.  
„Weil man nicht mit Essen spielt, auch wenn Derek das scheinbar in seinem Werwolfsdasein vergessen hat!“  
Stiles schenkte seinem älteren Freund einen eindeutigen Gesichtsausdruck.   
„Außerdem fühle ich mich gerade, als hätte ich mir in die Hose gepinkelt, was zugegeben echt uncool ist und-“  
Es war erstaunlich wie brüskiert so ein zweijähriges Mädchen aussehen konnte, das gerade gemeinsam mit Derek auf dem ganzen Tisch Soße verteilt hatte und nun davon ausging, dass ihr Lieblingsonkel sich ernsthaft deswegen in die Hose gemacht hatte...  
„Baaaah... Iles hat gepullert?“  
Stiles Kinn klappte nach unten und seine Augen weiteten sich ein Stück.  
What the...  
„Was?! Nein!! Ich-“  
Und schon wieder erfüllte Dereks warmes, dunkles Lachen den Raum.  
„Ihr zwei seid wirklich einmalig!“  
  
Stiles seufzte ergeben und verlagerte das Gewicht des Mädchens von seinen Armen auf seine Hüfte um sie besser unter Kontrolle halten zu können.  
„Wenn du fertig damit bist, dich über uns zu amüsieren, könntest du mir dann wenigstens dabei zur Hand gehen unser Soßenmonster wieder sauber zu machen?“  
Tsukiko schnaubte leise.  
„Bin kein Monster!“  
„Pardon die Dame... Ich meinte natürlich unsere SoßenPRINZESSIN...“  
Damit schien sich das Mädchen zufrieden zu geben, da sie sich gegen Stiles Oberkörper lehnte, was leider zur Folge hatte, dass nun auch das helle Hemd, das er trug, mit Soßenflecken übersät wurde.  
„Ich komme gleich nach, nachdem ich das Schlachtfeld beseitigt habe...“  
Derek deutete nur auf den fleckigen Tisch, weshalb Stiles kurz zustimmend nickte.  
Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln sah der Werwolf den beiden Chaoten hinterher, die gemeinsam im Badezimmer verschwanden, ehe er in der Küche nach einem Geschirrtuch und Küchenrolle suchte.  
Vielleicht hatte der Soßenkrieg ja doch für einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand gesorgt!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~


	4. Von einem reißenden Geduldsfaden und bescheuerten Unfällen...

** Kapitel 4: Von einem reißenden Geduldsfaden und bescheuerten Unfällen... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Nein... will nicht!“  
Suki sträubte sich wie ein wildes Tier dagegen, als Stiles versuchte sie in die Badewanne zu verfrachten. Er hatte ihr das hübsche, rosa Kleidchen ausgezogen, das nun wohlgemerkt total versaut war und Kira ihm dafür wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen würde...  
Schließlich stand das Mädchen nur noch in der Unterhose vor dem jungen Mann, hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte Stiles finster an.  
„Suki... komm schon... Du magst doch sonst auch immer baden!“  
„Nein!“  
Mit einem lauten Schnauben verschränkte die Kleine die Arme vor ihrer Brust, was ein wenig ungelenk aussah und dadurch leider nicht einmal halb so viel Wirkung zeigte, wie sie beabsichtigt hatte.  
Seit einer guten Viertel Stunde mühte sich Stiles verzweifelt ab, Suki in die Badewanne zu bugsieren. Anders würden sie die Soße inklusive Kartoffelbrei-Resten ja niemals aus ihren dunklen Haaren heraus bekommen... und so langsam wurde Stiles wirklich ungeduldig.  
Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er sich dem Mädchen erneut näherte, um diesem ganzen Dilemma endlich ein Ende zu setzen.  
Das Essen war mittlerweile bestimmt schon kalt, Derek war mittlerweile bestimmt schon genervt und Stiles... Stiles war mittlerweile kurz davor durchzudrehen.  
Der Abend hätte doch eigentlich so viel anders verlaufen sollen...  
  
„Es geht auch ganz schnell!“, versuchte er schließlich erneut Suki zu überzeugen.  
„Nein!“  
„Bitte... wie soll ich denn sonst deinem Daddy erklären, dass du wie ein Schweinebraten riechst? Nur eine ganz klitzekleine, kurze Dusche!“  
„Nein! Nein! Nein!“  
Tsukiko schüttelte vehement den Kopf und als Stiles schließlich nach ihrem Arm greifen wollte, gab sie ein leises Fauchen von sich.  
Fehlte nur noch, dass sich ihre Haare am Kopf aufstellen würden, um ihren Unmut noch deutlicher zu zeigen.  
„Suki... sei doch vernünftig...“  
„NEIN!“, tobte das Mädchen und brachte somit das Fass zum Überlaufen.  
Es kam selten vor...   
Eigentlich konnte sich Stiles nicht daran zurück erinnern, dass ihm jemals der Geduldsfaden gerissen wäre, aber... heute war dann wohl der Tag X.  
Stiles gab ein lautes „Schluss damit, Suki! Es reicht jetzt!“ von sich, was dafür sorgte, dass Tsukiko erschrocken zusammen zuckte und mit großen Augen ihren Lieblingsonkel anstarrte.  
Sie hatte Stiles noch nie zuvor so wütend schreien gehört... und schon gar nicht so wütend... auf sie!  
  
Stiles achtete währenddessen gar nicht darauf, dass Suki eindeutig eingeschüchtert war!   
Er wollte die Kleine einfach nur packen, um dieses bescheuerte Baden hinter sich zu bringen... Genug war eben genug!  
Noch bevor er jedoch Suki auch nur im Entferntesten zu fassen bekam, gab das Mädchen ein bedrohliches Knurren von sich und ging in Abwehrhaltung.  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze und sie wich ein kleines Stück zurück, bevor sie sich scheinbar doch für eine andere Taktik entschied... nämlich Angriff!  
Stiles war so überrumpelt, dass er nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte.  
Die kleinen Krallen an ihrer Hand waren messerscharf als sie ihn am Arm trafen...  
  
Erschrocken wich Stiles einen Schritt zurück, stolperte dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße und konnte sich gerade noch an dem Handtuchhalter abfangen.  
Was... was war das denn jetzt?  
Es ging alles so schnell, dass Stiles Schwierigkeiten hatte das zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war. Als sein Blick auf Suki fiel, schien es dem kleinen Mädchen nicht besser zu ergehen.  
Sie sah mindestens genauso verschreckt aus, wie Stiles sich gerade fühlte...  
In der Ecke des Badezimmers kauernd, starrte sie fassungslos auf ihre Hände, die jedoch so aussahen wie sonst auch.  
So schnell wie die Krallen und Reißzähne nämlich aufgetaucht waren, so schnell waren sie jetzt auch wieder verschwunden.  
Aber so ganz begreifen wollte Suki das nicht...  
Der Mund des Mädchens stand vor Schreck weit offen und man konnte dabei zusehen, wie sich ihre dunklen Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten.  
Stiles Herz machte währenddessen einen Aussetzer nach dem anderen, jedoch reichte ihm das leise Wimmern, das über Sukis Lippen kam aus, um ihn dazu zu zwingen die Ruhe zu bewahren.  
„Hey... Süße, es tut mir leid... Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken... Alles okay... Es ist alle okay!“  
Stiles wusste gar nicht, ob er gerade wirklich das Mädchen beruhigen wollte, oder vielleicht doch eher sich selber. Nur am Rande konnte er wahrnehmen, wie ihm etwas warmes, flüssiges den Arm herunter rann bis hin zu seiner Hand.  
Er wagte es jedoch nicht einen Blick darauf zu werfen, sondern konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das kauernde Häufchen Elend...  
  
Stiles schaffte es gerade mal vorsichtig vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke zu gehen, als auch schon mit viel Schwung die Badezimmertüre aufgerissen wurde.  
„Stiles?! Alles okay? Ich-“  
Derek blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Blick huschte erst über Tsukiko, die sich mittlerweile nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ein lautes Schluchzen von sich gab, ehe er sich Stiles zuwandte, der auf dem Boden vor dem Mädchen kniete und ein wenig unschlüssig aussah, ob er sie in die Arme nehmen sollte, oder doch lieber nicht...   
Dereks Nase kräuselte sich, als er einen allzu bekannten, metallischen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte und sein Blick blieb schließlich an dem blutigen Arm von Stiles hängen...  
„Stiles!“, stieß der Werwolf entsetzt aus.  
Der Angesprochene schenkte Derek nur einen kurzen Blick, da er viel zu sehr mit Suki beschäftigt war. Das Mädchen weinte bitterlich, während sie immer wieder unverständlich vor sich hin brabbelte. Stiles verstand nicht viel davon, jedoch konnte er sich auch so zusammen reimen, auf was Suki hinaus wollte.  
Es tat ihr leid...  
  
Gerade als er seinen Arm nach dem Mädchen ausstrecken wollte, gesellte sich Derek zu ihm auf den Boden und hielt ihn davon ab.  
Seine Hand griff nach Stiles Oberarm, während er sich näher zu ihm herüber beugte.  
Der Blick des Werwolfs haftete wie gebannt auf den blutigen Kratzern.  
„Was zum Henker ist denn passiert?“  
Stiles zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als sich Dereks Griff um einiges verstärkte.  
Sein Arm sendete eh schon ein unangenehmes Stechen und Brennen durch seine Nervenbahnen, da war so ein Klammergriff nicht gerade förderlich für eine Besserung.  
Derek schien das zum Glück auch zu bemerken, da er sofort seine Hand von Stiles Oberarm löste und stattdessen sanft nach dem Handgelenk des Jüngeren griff.  
Kaum hatten die Finger des Werwolfs die feine Haut an der Handinnenfläche berührt, ließ der Schmerz auch schon nach.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen zu spüren war, ehe auch das vollständig verschwand.  
  
„Stiles...was ist passiert? Alles okay?“, fragte der Werwolf erneut nach,  nachdem Stiles ihm immer noch keine Antwort gegeben... was zugegeben verdammt beängstigend war!  
Dereks Augenbrauen hatten sich schon wieder in dieser typischen Art und Weise zusammengezogen, sodass sich seiner Stirn eine steile Falte gebildet hatte.  
„Ja... Ich... bin okay... Das sind nur ein paar Kratzer... Suki braucht viel dringender Hilfe! Du solltest dich lieber um sie kümmern!“  
Trotz der eindeutigen Aufforderung machte Derek keine Anstalten, Stiles loszulassen.  
Er konnte deutlich das Zittern spüren, das von dem Körper des jüngeren Mannes Besitz ergriffen hatte. Hier war GAR nichts okay...  
Dereks Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, was eigentlich gar nicht mehr hätte möglich sein sollen.  
„Hat Suki das getan?“  
„Es ist okay...“  
„Stiles!“  
„Derek, es ist wirklich alles-“  
„Beantworte doch einfach die Frage... Hat Suki das getan?“  
„Verdammt... Es war ein Unfall, okay?“  
Stiles schob die Hand des Werwolfs bestimmend von sich weg. Er rechnete eigentlich damit, dass ihn der Ältere erneut zurück halten würde, aber er beobachtete nur mit Adleraugen, wie Stiles das kleine Mädchen behutsam zu sich heran zog.  
Zögerlich legte er seinen nicht lädierten Arm um die bebenden Schultern von Suki, während er beruhigend auf sie einredete.  
  
Wieso war Stiles manchmal nur so stur?  
Seufzend erhob sich Derek von dem Fliesenboden, wobei er mittlerweile sicher war, dass von Suki keine Gefahr ausging...  
Das Mädchen war so verstört, dass sie außer dem lauten Schluchzen zu nichts mehr imstande war.  
Außerdem musste Stiles Arm eindeutig verbunden werden, weshalb sich Derek durchaus auch anderweitig nützlich machen konnte.  
Er suchte also in der Zwischenzeit in dem Badezimmerschränkchen nach dem Erste Hilfe Kästchen, während Sukis Weinen im Hintergrund langsam aber sicher immer leiser wurde, bis schlussendlich nur noch ihr schneller Atem und Stiles gedämpfte Stimme zu hören war.  
Stiles hatte sein Gesicht in den dunklen, seidigen Haaren des Mädchens vergraben, während Tsukiko sich an ihn klammerte so als wäre er ihr Rettungsring in einer stürmischen See.  
„Na los... Lass mich wenigstens einen Blick darauf werfen...“  
Stiles hob bei den gegrummelten Worten seinen Kopf ein wenig an, so dass er Derek vom Fußboden aus einen kurzen Blick zuwerfen konnte.  
Ein kleines Nicken war alles, was der Werwolf als Antwort erhielt, jedoch reichte ihm das im Moment auch vollkommen aus...  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später war das wahre Ausmaß von Tsukikos Attacke zu erkennen und es stellte sich deutlich harmloser dar als gedacht.  
Die Kratzer waren nicht einmal annähernd so tief wie Derek im ersten Moment vermutet hatte, weshalb ein einfacher Verband wohl durchaus seinen Zweck erfüllen würde.  
Trotzdem hatte der Werwolf ein ganz ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
Er war besorgt...   
Um Stiles... und auch um Suki!  
Dieser unbedachte Angriff von dem Mädchen hinterließ eindeutig einen bitteren Nachgeschmack... Derek würde sich mit Scott darüber unterhalten müssen, dass sie möglichst bald mit der Kleinen anfangen mussten zu trainieren, auch wenn sie noch so jung war.  
Die Gefahr war sonst einfach zu groß, dass sie immer öfter die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren würde und dabei Menschen schadetet, die sie eigentlich abgöttisch liebte.  
  
„Danke...“  
Stiles leise Stimme riss Derek schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er hatte selbst gar nicht bemerkt, dass er schon längst fertig damit war, den Arm des jungen Mannes zu verbinden und die letzten Minuten regungslos auf die blutigen Tupfer gestarrt hatte, die nun auf dem Fliesenboden verteilt lagen.  
Suki klammerte sich immer noch wie ein kleiner Koala an Stiles, während er sanft über ihren schmalen Rücken streichelte. Sie hatte die letzten Minuten wie gebannt dabei zugesehen, wie der Werwolf Stiles verarztet hatte... jetzt allerdings ruhte ihr Kopf an der Stiles Oberkörper und sie schien sich ins Land der Träume verabschiedet zu haben...  
„Sie ist eingeschlafen...“, flüsterte Stiles schließlich bestätigend.  
„War wohl ein bisschen zu viel für sie...“  
Derek hatte seine Stimme automatisch auch zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, während er das Verbandsmaterial wieder aufsammelte.  
„Tss... nicht nur für sie... das kannst du mir glauben!“  
Stiles lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, sodass er mit dem Rücken an die Badewanne stieß und seine verspannten Muskeln sich ein wenig lockerten.  
  
Derek, der eigentlich gerade aufstehen wollte, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und lehnte sich stattdessen zu Stiles herüber.  
Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern durch die dichten, braunen Haare des Jüngeren, bis seine Hand schließlich auf Stiles Wange zum Liegen kam.  
„Wirklich alles okay mit dir?“  
Stiles blinzelte einmal und schien tatsächlich kurz überlegen zu müssen.  
Schlussendlich nickte er zögerlich, während sein Blick einmal zu Suki huschte, ehe er wieder in die graugrünen Augen seines Freundes blicken konnte.  
„Ja... ich... hab mich nur erschreckt...“  
„Suki hat sich noch nicht unter Krontrolle... Sie ist ein geborener Werwolf und deshalb-“  
„Nein... Derek... Du verstehst nicht... Ich hab mich nicht vor Suki erschreckt, sondern eher vor mir selbst...“  
Die Verwirrung darüber stand dem Werwolf tatsächlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Vor dir selbst? Wieso?“  
„Mann... Derek! Hat Suki dir vorhin zu viel Soße in die Ohren gespritzt? Ich hab sie angeschrien... einfach so... das musst du doch gehört haben... Ich hab-“  
Derek schnaubte leise und ließ seine Hand ein Stück nach unten wandern, bis er Stiles Kinn zu fassen bekam und ihn so am weiter reden hinderte.  
  
„Du Vollidiot!“  
Stiles zog empört die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Es ist doch vollkommen normal, dass man auch mal etwas lauter wird... Hat dein Vater dich denn nie zurecht gewiesen?“  
„Ich... Ja... Schon...“   
Und das nicht nur einmal... jedoch sprach Stiles das sicher nicht laut aus.  
„Aber das rechtfertigt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich auch so-“  
Stiles hatte sich so sehr in Rage geredet, dass seine Stimme bei weitem kein Flüstern mehr war, weshalb sich Suki in seinen Armen unruhig regte.  
Gebannt starrten die beiden Männer auf das kleine Mädchen, jedoch presste sich ihr Gesicht nur noch fester an Stiles Oberkörper und sie machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen.  
  
„Mach dir keine unnötigen Vorwürfe...“, murmelte Derek schließlich eindringlich.  
„Du bist nicht daran Schuld, dass Suki die Kontrolle verloren hat, nur weil du einmal ein bisschen lauter mit ihr gesprochen hast...“  
Noch bevor Stiles ihn mit einem Einwand unterbrechen konnte, redete Derek einfach bestimmend weiter.  
„...und Suki sollte sich auch keine Vorwürfe machen, dass sie dich verletzt hat... Es war ein bescheuerter Unfall. Allerdings sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass es nicht noch einmal so weit kommt, in Ordnung?“  
„Okay...“  
Ergeben wollte Stiles seinen Kopf sinken lassen, jedoch hinderte ihn Dereks Hand daran, da er ihn immer noch am Kinn fest hielt.  
Stiles versank regelrecht in den graugrünen Augen des Älteren, in denen solch eine Zuneigung lag, dass ein wohliges Kribbeln sich in Stiles Körper ausbreitete.  
Schließlich beugte sich der Werwolf so weit über Suki hinweg, dass er einen sanften Kuss auf Stiles Lippen hauchen konnte...  
Wie sehr Stiles das doch vermisst hatte!  
Er konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, während er sich etwas näher an Derek drängte, jedoch immer darauf achtend Suki nicht zu sehr zwischen ihnen einzupferchen.  
Dass das Mädchen die beiden älteren Männer aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete und schließlich mit einem leisen Murren die Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihnen duldete, bekam keiner der beiden mit...

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	5. Von nicht jugendfreien Gesprächen und einem Abend, der gar nicht mal so schlecht war...

** Kapitel 5: Von nicht jugendfreien Gesprächen und einem Abend, der gar nicht mal so schlecht war... **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Irgendwie hatte ich mir den Abend ja schon ein bisschen anders vorgestellt...“, grummelte Stiles während er sich vorsichtig nach vorne beugte, um nach seiner Tasse Tee zu greifen, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. Dabei musste er sich über Suki lehnen, die zusammengerollt auf der Couch lag, eingewickelt in ein flauschiges Handtuch und eine dicke Wolldecke.  
Der Kopf des Mädchens ruhte auf Stiles Oberschenkel, während ihre Füße in Dereks Schoß lagen.  
Der Werwolf hatte sich dicht neben Stiles auf das Sofa gesetzt und er war zugegeben ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass Suki nichts daran auszusetzen gehabt hatte.  
Ihm Gegenteil.   
Sie hatte auf der Suche nach einer weiteren Wärmequelle sogar ihre Beine auf Dereks Oberschenkel abgelegt und der Werwolf hatte seine rechte Hand unter der Decke auf ihrem Knöchel platziert.  
„Hmmm...“  
Derek murrte leise vor sich hin, während er seinen Blick einmal über Stiles Seitenprofil gleiten ließ.  
Obwohl der jüngere Mann ein wenig enttäuscht und deprimiert wegen des misslungenen Candle-Light-Dinners aussah, wirkte er trotz allem absolut entspannt, wie er so auf der Couch lümmelte.  
Stiles hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine dunkle Jeans und das feine Hemd gegen eine bequeme Jogginghose und einen seiner geliebten Kapuzenpullis getauscht.  
Seine Haare sahen viel dunkler aus als sonst, da sie noch feucht von der vorangegangenen Dusche schimmerten.  
Es war ein Anblick, der Stiles wahnsinnig gut stand und ihn noch anziehender auf Derek wirken ließ als sonst schon...  
Zudem sorgte es dafür, dass sich Derek in Stiles Gegenwart geborgen fühlte... dass er sich endlich... zu Hause angekommen fühlte.  
  
„Was?!“, fragte Stiles schließlich irritiert.  
Er hatte die Tasse zwar etwas umständlich aber dennoch sicher wieder zurück auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt, ohne dabei Suki zu wecken, was zugegeben erstaunlich war, wenn man bedachte wie tollpatschig Stiles sonst immer war.  
Dass Derek ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtete hatte, fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, da er sich wieder zurück lehnte und sein Blick unweigerlich den des Werwolfs streifte.  
Derek hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah irgendwie... zufrieden aus...  
Ein sehr ungewohnter Anblick.  
„So schlecht war der Abend doch gar nicht...“, raunte er leise, wobei er Stiles nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung machte sich sofort in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren breit.  
„Warte mal...“  
Er beugte sich ein wenig näher zu Derek herüber, der daraufhin nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.  
„Hast du gerade wirklich versucht mich aufzuheitern?“  
Murrend verdrehte Derek nur die Augen.  
„Nein... das war mein Ernst!“  
„Pff.. Netter Versuch mein Großer... Aber mal ehrlich... Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass der Abend ein einziges Desaster war!“  
Stiles klang wirklich geknickt und schwermütig...  
„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es in einem Chaos enden wird... Dabei wollte ich doch nur ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen.“  
  
Seufzend zog Derek seine Hand unter der Wolldecke hervor und griff nach Stiles Fingern, die sich in den flauschigen Fasern der Decke verkrampft hatten.  
Sanft löste er den festen Griff und verschränkte schließlich ihre Hände miteinander.  
„Dann verstehe ich nicht, was dein Problem ist. Wir verbringen doch gerade Zeit miteinander...“  
Stiles schnaubte leise.  
„Ja aber... doch nicht... so!“  
„So...?“  
„Mann... ich hab dich in letzter Zeit echt vernachlässigt. Diese ganzen Prüfungen für mein Studium haben mir schier den letzten Nerv geraubt und... du musstest das meistens ausbaden und ob du mir nun glaubst oder nicht... ich weiß selbst, wie ich sein kann, wenn ich gestresst bin... und ich...“  
Derek wollte schon protestieren, aber Stiles gab ihm gar nicht erst die Chance zu Wort zu kommen.  
„Ich dachte echt, ich könnte dich mit einem selbstgemachten Essen ein bisschen verwöhnen und... eigentlich...“  
Der junge Mann druckste ein wenig herum, bevor der nächste Satz aus ihm herausplatzte wie eine Kanonenkugel.  
  
„Mann ich wollte einfach Zeit mit DIR verbringen! NUR mit dir. Zu Zweit! Zwei! Due! Dos! Nur wir... Keiner sonst, weil... es gibt bestimmte Dinge, die möchte ich nur zu zweit machen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...“  
Auf Stiles Wangen hatte sich mittlerweile eine gesunde Röte ausgebreitet, die sich in Flecken bis zu seinem Hals hinunter zog.  
Dereks Augenbrauen waren in der Zwischenzeit immer weiter nach oben gewandert, bis sie jetzt schier seinen Haaransatz zu berühren schienen.  
„Du willst Sex...“, brachte er schließlich das auf den Punkt, weswegen Stiles so um den heißen Brei herum geredet hatte.  
Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich ein wenig und er gab schließlich ein leises Stöhnen von sich, während er sich mit seiner freien Hand einmal durch die feuchten Haarsträhnen fuhr.  
„Oh mein Gott... Naja... So kann man es auch sagen, du ungehobelter Klotz...“, zischte er leise, während er auf Suki deutete, die immer noch auf seinen Oberschenkeln schlummerte.  
Zum Glück war Tsukiko so im Tiefschlaf gefangen, dass sie nichts mehr von dem langsam aber sicher nicht mehr jugend- und vor allem kinderfreien Gespräch mitbekam.  
  
„Ich wollte dir heute Abend einfach nur beweisen, dass du mir wichtig bist!“  
Stiles drückte vorsichtig die Hand des Werwolfs, während ein erneutes Seufzen über seine Lippen kam.  
Derek konnte sich unterdessen ein leises Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Tss... und was ist daran jetzt so lustig, Mr. Unsensibel?“  
Der Werwolf schüttelte daraufhin nur leicht den Kopf, bis er sich soweit wieder unter Krontrolle hatte, dass er auch einen vernünftigen Satz von sich geben konnte.  
„Manchmal bist du wirklich selten dämlich, für das, dass du eigentlich so ein kleines Genie bist...“  
Stiles runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.  
„War das jetzt eine Beleidigung oder ein Kompliment?“  
„Eine reine Feststellung...“, murmelte Derek während er Stiles näher zu sich heran zog, so dass sich der Jüngere ein wenig verrenken musste, damit Suki nicht von seinem Schoß herunter fiel.  
  
„Du musst mir nicht beweisen, wie sehr du mich liebst...“  
„Hey... das hab ich auch gar nicht gesagt...“, wollte Stiles den Werwolf empört unterbrechen, jedoch war es dieses mal Derek, der dafür sorgte, dass er gar nicht erst zu Wort kam.  
„Du zeigst es mir mit jeder Faser deines Körpers... Mit allem, was du tust... Die Art wie du mich ansiehst... wie dein Herz jedes Mal schneller schlägt, wenn ich dir näher komme...“  
Sie waren sich so nah, dass Stiles den warmen Atem des Werwolfs auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte. Derek legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg, so als würde er gebannt lauschen.  
„So... wie jetzt auch! Dein Herz versucht gerade einen Marathon zu gewinnen...“, sagte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln.  
Stiles starrte nur mit offenem Mund in die graugrünen Augen seines Gegenübers und er war zum ersten Mal seit Langem sprachlos.  
Oh Gott...  
Manchmal brachte Derek ihn wirklich um den Verstand!  
  
„Also... wie schon gesagt...“  
Der dunkelhaarige Werwolf lehnte sich wieder ein Stück zurück, wobei sein Daumen sanft über die feine Haut an Stiles Handgelenk streifte, so dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf dessen Unterarm bildete.  
„Ich fand den Abend gar nicht mal so schlecht!“  
„Du machst mich echt fertig...“  
Stiles ließ sich an der Rückenlehne ein wenig nach unten rutschen. Seine freie Hand streichelte liebevoll über Sukis dunklen Haarschopf, während er dem Werwolf neben sich einen Blick unter seinen dichten Wimpern hervor zuwarf.  
Derek konnte froh sein, dass Stiles nicht ein genauso sensibles Gehör hatte, wie er... sonst hätte er nun auch wahrnehmen können, dass das Herz des Werwolfs bei dem Anblick des jüngeren Mannes einen kleinen Aussetzer machte.  
„Das beruht eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit...“, gestand der Dunkelhaarige schließlich, woraufhin sich auf Stiles Lippen ein wohlgefälliges Grinsen ausbreitete...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Nachdem sie zwei weitere äußerst entspannte Stunden auf der Couch verbracht hatten, wobei sich Stiles irgendwann gegen den größeren Werwolf gelehnt und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter abgelegt hatte, mussten sie leider feststellen, dass es schon weit nach 11 Uhr abends war.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir Suki so langsam ins Bett bringen... Wenn Scott wüsste, dass seine kleine Prinzessin immer noch hier auf der Couch herum lungert, dann würde er mir wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen...“  
Nur widerwillig löste sich Stiles von dem warmen Körper neben sich, um das Mädchen schließlich mitsamt der Wolldecke auf seine Arme zu heben.  
  
Derek begleitete die beiden noch nach oben in das Schlafzimmer und wollte sich eigentlich nachdem sich Suki in dem breiten Bett unter der Decke zusammengerollt hatte, von Stiles verabschieden.  
Ein einziger Blick reichte jedoch aus, dass der Werwolf seine Meinung änderte.  
Es bedarf nicht einmal mehr der Frage, die Stiles leise flüsterte.  
„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“  
Automatisch nickte Derek und ließ sich von dem Jüngeren sanft mit ins Badezimmer ziehen, wo sie sich für die Nacht fertig machten.  
Derek bekam von Stiles eine weitere Jogginghose ausgehändigt, die ziemlich figurbetont bei dem Werwolf aussah und ein kleines Stückchen zu kurz war... aber als Schlafhose würde sie definitiv ihren Zweck erfüllen.   
Das Oberteil hingegen sparte sich Derek, da er keine Lust hatte wieder in ein viel zu enges Shirt gezwängt zu werden. Außerdem hatte Stiles auch nichts dagegen, wenn Derek oben ohne ins Bett gehen würde, zumindest sprach der Blick, den der jüngere Mann ihm schenkte, Bände!  
  
Schließlich betraten sie gemeinsam wieder das Schlafzimmer und Stiles zog den Werwolf mit sich  
auf das Bett.  
Sofort schlang der Größere seine Arme um den schmalen Rücken von Stiles, was dieser auch mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen belohnte und sich regelrecht an Dereks Oberkörper presste.  
Über Stiles Schulter hinweg konnte der Werwolf in der Dunkelheit Suki ausmachen, die sich im Schlaf näher an die einzige Wärmequelle drängte, die sie finden konnte... nämlich Stiles.  
Sie gab erst wieder Ruhe, als sie in den Armen des älteren Mannes lag, was natürlich auch zur Folge hatte, dass Stiles somit zwischen ihr und Derek lag... Genau da, wo er hingehörte... Sicher in ihrer Mitte...  
  
Wie gesagt... Der Abend war gar nicht mal so schlecht!

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~  



	6. Von einem Orgasmusgesicht und sexwütigen Neandertalern!

** Kapitel 6: Von einem Orgasmusgesicht und sexwütigen Neandertalern! **

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

„Daddy... Mummy!“  
Mit einem vergnügten Quietschen hüpfte Suki von dem Wohnzimmersofa direkt in die wartenden Arme ihres Vaters.  
Scott strahlte bis über beide Ohren, genauso wie Kira, die neben ihren Mann getreten war und ihrer Tochter nun sanft durch die offenen Haare strich.  
Es war zwar nur eine einzige Nacht gewesen, aber trotzdem hatten sie das kleine Mädchen abgöttisch vermisst.  
Scott beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und vergrub seine Nase in dem Hals seiner Tochter um ihren Geruch in sich aufzusaugen.  
Überrascht lehnte er sich sogleich wieder zurück und musterte Tsukiko mit einem fragenden Blick.  
„Sag mal... hast du gebadet?“  
Sie roch eindeutig nach Stiles Waschgel, vermischt mit dem vertrauten Geruch von Stiles und Derek und... ganz schwach klebte noch ein Hauch von... Schweinebraten an ihr?  
Was zum Henker?!  
  
„Stiles?! Wieso riecht meine Tochter nach gebratenem Schwein?“  
Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick drehte sich Scott zu seinem besten Freund um, der wie ein verschrecktes Reh hinter dem Sofa stand.  
Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich gerade alle möglich – und auch unmöglichen – Fluchtwege durch den Kopf gehen ließ, jedoch keinen als passend empfand um vor einem Alphawerwolf erfolgreich fliehen zu können.  
Der einzige Vorteil war eindeutig, dass die Couch als Schutzschild zwischen ihnen stand...  
Na wenigstens etwas...  
Schuldbewusst zog Stiles die Schultern nach oben, während er nach einer passenden Erklärung suchte...  
Um die Wahrheit würde er sowieso nicht herum kommen... Wieso mussten Werwölfe auch wandelnde Lügendetektoren sein?  
  
„Zugegeben hatten wir vielleicht... eventuell... unter Umständen eine ganz kleine Soßen- und Kartoffelbrei-Schlacht, aber-“  
„Soßen- und Kartoffelbrei-Schlacht?“, fragten Kira und Scott gleichzeitig, während sie Stiles misstrauisch musterten.  
„Ist eine lange Geschichte, aber... keine Sorge! Es gab keine Toten oder so... Obwohl... Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke...“  
Stiles druckste ein wenig herum und sorgte so dafür, dass Scott mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete.  
Vielleicht sollten sie schon einmal Stiles Vater anrufen, um ihn darauf vorzubereiten, dass es bei einem Soßenkampf mit seinem Sohn ein Opfer gegeben hatte...  
  
„Es gab FAST keine Toten...“, berichtigte der junge Mann schließlich, während er seine Deckung hinter dem Sofa aufgab und vom Wohnzimmertisch das rosa Kleidchen , das Suki gestern noch getragen hatte, hochhob.  
Der Baumwollstoff strotzte nur so vor dunklen Soßenflecken, die wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so leicht herausgehen würden... Es war einfach vollkommen ruiniert...  
Kira gab ein empörtes Schnauben von sich, jedoch schien alleine der Anblick des fleckigen Kleides in Suki wieder die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zu wecken.  
Sie kicherte fröhlich und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.  
„Nochmal! Nochmal!“  
„Oh nein, meine Süße... Ich hab dir doch gestern schon gesagt, dass man mit Essen nicht spielt!“  
Sofort zog Tsukiko einen Schmollmund und ließ ihren Blick über die restlichen Erwachsenen schweifen, ganz so als wäre sie auf der Suche nach einem Komplizen, der doch noch mit ihr erneut ein Soßenfiasko veranstalten würde.  
Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Derek hängen und sofort breitete sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf ihren Lippen aus.  
  
„Onkel Dewek hat auch mitgespielt!“   
So wirklich aussprechen konnte sie den Namen nicht, aber jeder wusste sofort wer gemeint war.  
Der dunkelhaarige Werwolf verzog nach außen hin keine Miene, auch wenn er innerlich flehte, dass Suki nicht zu viel verraten würde. Leider wurde das stumme Gebet nicht erhört.  
Mit einer Begeisterung, die nur ein Kind an den Tag legen konnte – und vielleicht Stiles – erzählte das Mädchen mit Händen und Füßen ihren Eltern von der Soßenschlacht, die sie sich mit dem älteren Werwolf geliefert hatte.  
Derek verstand zwar nur jedes zweite Wort von dem kindlichen Gebrabbel, allerdings schienen Scott und Kira ihre kleine Tochter deutlich besser zu verstehen, das sie das Mädchen fassungslos anstarrten.  
Schließlich wandte sich der dunkelhaarige Alphawerwolf an Derek, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck zwischen purer Fassungslosigkeit und Amüsement hin und her schwankte.  
„Du hast dir ernsthaft... mit meiner Tochter... ein Soßenduell geliefert?“  
Stiles gab im Hintergrund ein leises Grunzen von sich, was darauf hindeutete dass er sich gerade verzweifelt das Lachen verkniff.  
„Ja... hast du etwas dagegen?“  
Derek versuchte seine Fassung zu bewahren, weshalb die Antwort auch ein wenig bissiger und mürrischer herüber kam als beabsichtigt.  
Scott schien sich damit jedoch vollends zufrieden zu geben, da er nur mit einem übertriebenen Grinsen den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Wir sollten uns eh noch unterhalten...“, grummelte Derek und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der Wohnküche. „Unter vier Augen...“  
Die lockere Stimmung war mit einem Mal vergessen. Scott verging sofort das Grinsen, da Derek sogar noch ernster und finsterer aussah als sonst schon.  
„Ja... klar...“  
Kira nahm ihrem Mann zwar bereitwillig Tsukiko ab, jedoch war ihr anzusehen, dass sie ein wenig neugierig und auch besorgt war.  
Es kam nicht so oft vor, dass Derek um ein Einzelgespräch mit dem Alpha des Rudels bat.  
Fragend wandte sich die Asiatin deswegen an Stiles, der allerdings nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Irgendsoeine Werwolfssache... du kennst sie ja...“, murmelte er schließlich, was leider nicht die beruhigende Wirkung auf Kira erzielte, die er sich eigentlich erhofft hatte.  
Trotzdem ließ sich die dunkelhaarige Frau schließlich gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
„Na, warst du auch brav, Suki?“  
Sofort nickte das Mädchen mit einem breiten Grinsen, während sie die Hand ausstreckte und Stiles so eindeutig zu verstehen gab, sich mit auf das Sofa zu setzen.  
Was wäre er denn für ein Onkel, wenn er dieser stummen Bitte nicht auch gleich nachkommen würde.  
„Klar war sie brav...“, sagte Stiles und griff schließlich nach dem grapschenden Händchen von Tsukiko, die vergnügt gluckste.  
„Bis auf die Soßenschlacht, oder? Tut mir echt leid... normalerweise macht sie so etwas nicht!“  
Kira lächelte entschuldigend, was Stiles jedoch nur mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung bedachte.  
„Schon okay... So wurde es auf jeden Fall nicht langweilig.“  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen...“  
  
Tsukiko tätschelte ungeduldig die Schulter ihrer Mutter um wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
„Ich hab in einem ganz großen Bett geschlafen!“  
Die dunklen Augen des Mädchens leuchteten schier vor Begeisterung, als sie versuchte mit ihren Armen anzudeuten, wie groß das Bett von Onkel Stiles tatsächlich war.  
„Und Onkel Iles und Onkel Dewek haben auch da geschlafen...“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Und weißt du was?“  
Tsukiko hatte sich näher an ihre Mutter gelehnt und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, wobei sie jedoch in ihrer Begeisterung trotzdem laut genug war, dass Stiles alles mithören konnte.  
„Iles und Dewek haben sich genauso lieb wie Mummy und Daddy!“  
Kiras Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben, während sie über den Kopf ihrer Tochter hinweg Stiles einen kurzen, amüsierten Blick zuwarf.  
Stiles kratzte sich peinlich berührt im Nacken und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern...  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Suki plötzlich darauf kam.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Schatz?“, fragte Kira neugierig nach.  
„Na... weil...“  
Dieses Mal schaffte es das Mädchen tatsächlich ihre Stimme nur noch zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern zu senken. Es war manchmal eh schon schwer sie richtig zu verstehen, wenn sie so undeutlich redete, aber durch das leise Flüstern wurde es noch schwieriger.  
Deswegen legte Kira auch ihren Kopf leicht schräg, um Suki besser an ihr Ohr zu lassen.  
„Dewek hat Iles ein Bussi gegeben... So wie Daddy bei Mummy immer...“  
Stiles verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke, weshalb er ein leises Keuchen von sich gab und hustete.  
Suki ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Deswegen ist es auch okay...“  
Irritiert lehnte sich Kira zurück, sodass sie ihrer Tochter ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
„Was ist okay?“  
„Dass Dewek bei Iles ist... Das ist okay, weil sie haben sich so lieb wie Mummy und Daddy...“  
Mit einem Grinsen nickte das Mädchen überschwänglich, so als würde sie ihr Einverständnis zu der eigenwilligen Partnerwahl ihres Lieblingsonkels geben.  
Stiles wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, während Kira sich ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später war Kira auch schon dabei Suki im Kindersitz des Familienautos zu verfrachten, während Stiles in der Einfahrt stand und ihr dabei zusah.  
Erst als Scott sich zu ihm gesellte, wandte er seinen Blick von Kira ab, um seinen besten Freund neugierig von der Seite zu mustern.  
„Na... habt ihr euer wichtiges Werwolfsgespräch beendet?“  
Scott verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Alter... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du auch ein Date hast, dann-“  
Sofort winkte Stiles grinsend ab und ließ seinen Freund gar nicht erst zu ende sprechen.  
„Schon okay! Derek und ich können das Date ja nachholen... Ihr hingegen habt nicht so oft die Gelegenheit einfach mal so nach San Francisco abzuhauen!“  
Sofort breitete sich ein verträumter und vor allem befriedigter Ausdruck auf Scotts Gesicht aus, so als würde er den Abend und vor allem die Nacht, die er mit seiner Frau verbracht hatte nochmal vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren lassen.  
Schnaubend boxte ihm Stiles deshalb unsanft in die Seite.  
„Hey... Dieses widerliche Orgasmusgesicht kannst du dir für Kira aufheben!“  
„Idiot!“  
Grummelnd rieb sich Scott über seine Seite, obwohl Stiles Faustschlag natürlich nicht einmal ein Ziepen hinterlassen hatte.  
„Tss... Ein Idiot, ohne den du nicht leben könntest!“  
Scott grinste schief und nickte zustimmend.  
„Danke nochmal, dass du auf Suki aufgepasst hast! Und... tut mir wirklich leid, dass sie dich... dass sie einfach...“  
Er schaffte es nicht einmal laut auszusprechen, dass seine kleine Tochter seinen besten Freund angegriffen und ihm weh getan hatte.  
Der Blick des Alphas ruhte auf dem weißen Verband, den er unter dem Kapuzenpulli erahnen konnte.  
„Hey... es ist okay...“  
Scott runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein... ist es nicht okay! Aber es wird hoffentlich bald okay sein... Derek hat versprochen dabei zu helfen, dass Suki lernt sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.“  
Wie auf Stichwort kam der dunkelhaarige Werwolf genau in diesem Moment aus der Haustüre und reichte schließlich Scott die Umhängetasche, die sie vorhin versehentlich im Haus zurück gelassen hatten.  
  
Nach einer letzten Verabschiedung und dem Versprechen nächste Woche schon mit dem Training für Suki zu beginnen, fuhr das Auto der McCalls die Einfahrt von Stiles Haus herunter und bog schließlich nach rechts ab.  
Derek und Stiles sahen noch so lange hinterher, bis der dunkle Van hinter der Kurve am Ende der Straße verschwunden war...  
„Dann sind wir jetzt wohl nur noch zu zweit...“, stellte der Werwolf trocken fest und sorgte so dafür, dass Stiles neben ihm ruckartig den Kopf zur Seite drehte und aus großen Augen Derek anstarrte.  
Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in dem Kopf des jungen Mannes ratterte, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.  
„Sieht wohl ganz danach aus... Und... was wollen wir dann jetzt tun... so ganz alleine... zu zweit?“, fragte Stiles scheinheilig.  
Als würde das nicht klar auf der Hand liegen...  
Dereks Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und Stiles konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie er plötzlich auch schon den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
Ein verschrecktes Quietschen kam über seine Lippen, was er später vehement bestreiten würde, während Derek ihn tatsächlich mit Leichtigkeit über die Schulter warf.  
  
„Derek?! Hey... lass mich runter!“  
Der Werwolf reagierte gar nicht auf den Protest des jüngeren Mannes. Stattdessen legte er ihm wie selbstverständlich die Hand auf die Hüfte, um Stiles ruhig zu halten und sorgte dafür, dass er ein Stück nach unten rutschte.  
Hmm...  
Nette Aussicht...  
Stiles Blick haftete sofort auf der vielversprechenden Rückansicht von Derek, auch wenn er alles auf dem Kopf sah.  
Als er jedoch seinen Blick anhob, verschlug es Stiles schier die Sprache...  
Seine ältere Nachbarin, die zwei Häuser weiter wohnte, stand auf dem Gehweg vor Stiles Auffahrt und starrte entsetzt auf die beiden Männer.  
Zum einen hatte sie den vermeintlichen Massenmörder, der gestern Abend vor ihrem Haus herumgelungert war, wiedererkannt. Und zum anderen... Was trieben diese jungen Männer da denn nur?!  
„Hallo Mrs. Dawson!“  
Stiles winkte mit einem breiten Grinsen seiner Nachbarin zu, während er immer noch über Dereks Schulter baumelte.  
Er hatte ja wohl Anstand... und man sollte seinen Nachbarn immer freundlich grüßen, auch wenn man gerade von einem Werwolf, der sich in einen sexwütigen Neandertaler verwandelt hatte, ins Haus getragen wurde...  
Der Blick von Mrs. Dawson war Gold wert, als sie empört nach Luft schnappte.  
Stiles konnte gerade noch ein schrilles „Das ist ja wohl unerhört!“ von ihr wahrnehmen, bevor Derek auch schon mit einem lauten Rums die Haustüre hinter ihnen zugeschlagen hatte.

 

~*~          ~*~          ~*~

 

**ENDE**


End file.
